1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many of touch screen devices have a lock function so as to prevent erroneous operations or the like. The touch screen device executes a lock function to display a lock screen on the touch screen display during a locked state. On the lock screen, operations other than a set operation are invalidated. Therefore, the touch screen device can prevent erroneous operations during the locked state by executing the lock function.
The touch screen device unlocks the locked state when an unlock operation is detected in the locked state. Therefore, when a user executes a desired application in the locked state, the user is required to input the unlock operation, select the application, and execute the selected application. Furthermore, when particular processing executable in the desired application is executed, the user is required to perform the unlock operation, select the desired application, and select particular processing from a menu or the like of the application. For example, in a case where the application is a mail application, the particular processing includes incoming mail check processing, new mail composition processing, outgoing mail check processing, and the like. As described above, the above-mentioned touch screen device has low operability and convenience in the locked state.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that provide the user with high operability and convenience in the locked state.